Demon Ace's return
by NCC-1225G
Summary: 3 years ago an ace makes a mark in history. Now after the war they have to learn to cope with the life of old. this is an experiment and my 1st full fanfic I hope this can work out. rating t because of a lot of fowl language may be push up tp M if it gets bad
1. Timeline

Ace return cipher timeline events

1991: the Cold War ends but some nations are still totalitarian such as Belarus

1991: the Iraq war happen as per usual but Belarus kept quite

1993 : Belarus government began a massive rearmament program. Russia condemns it but can't do much due to restructuring from the USSR

2000 : Belarus dictatorship was overthrown by a civilian revolt and a democratic government body came into power

2003 : Iraqi intervention and the beginning of the Belarus financial crisis. The spending on the rearmament program in 1993 build up debt

2005 : Belarus began selling it's land to other nation including Poland and Russia mainly. They also took out loans from polish bank for money to pay the weapons program.

2010 : the economic crisis of Belarus got worse after It was not allowed to join the EU. Hyper inflation was also rampant in the nation.

2013 : Belarus government was taken over by a right wing nationalist and radical who believe that the only way to fix it's economical issues is to go to war. The nation prepare it self over the planned 3 years

April 2015 : Belarus invade Poland and Germany starting the Belarusian war

Poland nearly lost all of it's air Force so they hired mercenary to fly for them.

June 6 2016 : Belarus acquired nukes through espionage for the war and nuke the west and eastern borders to stop the allied force.

April 2016 : the war ended and a final effort to fight off terrorist who gain Belarus nukes at a dam in northern regions end in victory of the allied forces.

2018 : all information about the war was release to the public and a documentary about the heroes of the Belarusian war. This is were the tale of the Demon lord of the round table begins to shine to the public light.

2019...


	2. The Curtain Rises

so here is the 1st chapter that I have been able to revise thanks to some of the comments. I really appreciate that. so here it begins.

The curtain rises...…

_People are monsters. Source ? Me. Out there in the real world there's little that can go right, and so many things that can go wrong. People are more than happy to use someone as nothing but a scapegoat and left them there, or betray one's friend in their moment of weakness. People are all about survival therefore there is only one rule in life. Survive. Even today right here in Japanese society there are still similarity to that place. Even when I'm so far away from the snowy mountains I once lived. Even when I'm so far away from my baptism of fire. Things never change when there is people around. People will be selfish, people still choose themselves over other and would not hesitate not be afraidto use others as tools just get an easier_ time in life. Just like back there,, know I left that life behind, but I know that one may escape their past, But they will never outrun their sins. What am I talking about ? Well...

Yui:: "Hikki ! Wait up !"

_This... the familiar pink buns of my club mate Yuigahama yui. She off course is after me Hikigaya Hachiman. Off course she only knew me as a club mate and really I feel it is best to keep it that way. To what I am referring too? Well it's a long story so I'd rather not talk about it here. She may see me as a friend but I knew deep down that one day I might have to disappear from her life. Right now we are heading to our usual after school club setting._

Hachiman: "Hikigaya: "I told you I'm waiting here outside the door."

Yui: "Oh! Ok then let's go i would not want Yukinon to be waiting."

She soon skipped to the room. That room to me is a place of rest but also of peace. It became a home away from home after a while. As we arrive at the club room we open the door to a sight of the usual raven hair girl that we all know as the ice queen. She sat alone in the chair she always sat in and in people's eyes she is the untouchable girl.

Yui: "Yahallo Yukinon !"

Hachiman: "Yo"

Yukino: "Good after noon Yuigahama-San, Hikigaya-kun."

Hachiman: "Empty request as per usual ?"

Yukino : "Yes nothing off note has happen."

I_t was just 3 weeks after the trip to Kyoto where I did my job. I sacrifices my social standing to get the job done. This is nothing new to me. To me this sacrifices is nothing compare to what I've seen. This does not effect me at all. The sacrifices I did was an atonement for my crimes and as long as I live these sacrifices are nothing compared ego those who lost it on that snowy day. I pick up my head phones and turn on my music. I choose an old song that I know clams my soul and the only one that I can sleep to. The song "the journey home" came on and I soon I lay my head on a nearby table to take a short nap. Just before I do I looked out the window. The open blue sky, a place I feel the most freedom. As I close my eyes the dream replays itself._

Pixy : "Look at the view .There's not that much difference between those countries form up here."

_The dream of me in a cockpit seat. Once again soaring through the air at high speeds. I look out and see the setting sun. It painted the sky orange and while the dark blue of space hangs above it was more beautiful than anything I remember. Looking down I can see the endless oceans that stretch into the horizon. To The left I can see the high mountains peaks of snow with lush valleys of green. While I soar through the sky I look to my left and see a familiar sight. It was not a bird but an F-15C. It has only one red wing. It belong to an old friend. Even when he betrayed me I knew he had his reasons. I didn't forgave him until that documentary came out. I wrote him one last letter forgiving him and in the process, atoning for my own sins. Even when he betrayed me he finally found where he belongs and where he should land. I'm still wandering the endless skies, I know that I can't land here not yet and until my sins are atoned I will keep on going._

Iroha: "Senpai !"

A loud annoying voice bust through the door and as per usual I woke up immediately._ Seriously what does this sly fox want ?_

Yukino: "Isshiki San please knock and also why's re you here ?"

Iroha: "Yukinoshita-senpai ! I have a question to ask you. What do you know about the most recent wars ?"

_!? What ? Why would she ask about that ?_

Yukino: "Well the most recent conflict is the Belarusian war in 2016 almost 3 years ago."

Iroha: "I'm doing a project in history class about the conflict. And something odd came up."

Yukino: "What can that be Isshiki-San."

Iroha: "Does the name "Demon lord" Ring any bells ?"

_Ok maybe she heard of that legend from the documentary._

Iroha: "The thing is Yukino senpai while doing research. I found this newspaper article."

She pulled out an old newspaper about the war. It was release about the same time, it was in English and on the cover is a picture of glam team before it everything went down. The face of one of the pilots was block out by a cap but the height gave clue to the age of the pilot being very young. She pointed at the pilot in particular.

Iroha: "I just learn about this pilot and this seems to be him."

Yukino: "I... I don't think I know who that is I'm not specialized in military history."

_Oh..so yukipedia don't read up on this stuff. That's good._

Iroha: "Well this team is called glam team of the polish air force 6th air division, 66th Air Force unit. During the war this team became legends because they took part in almost every operation that happen during the war. The most famous is the large air battle called operation battle axes over the area known as the round table near the German Belarus border. They were the ones to down 2 super weapons !"

Yui: "The Belarus super weapons ?"

Iroha: "Yeah the Laser tower Excalibur, And the super massive command air cruiser XB-0"

_those things ? I guess they really reveal almost everything on that 2018 information release._

Yui: "Oh yeah I saw it on the news about the Excalibur too. I'm still having a hard time believing it. I mean it's super weird and hi-tech and, like all sci-fi and stuff."

Yuigahama added to the conversation. I can't blame her I mean even I was shock to see them too.

Iroha: "Yeah."

The room went silent for a while._ Isshiki was eyeing me for something. Lady do you think I know what you want ? Isshiki finally saying something I did not expect. _

Iroha: "Senpai...how long are going to keep quiet about this."

I look up immediately.

_What ?_

Hachiman: "What are you talking about Isshiki ?"

Iroha: "Senpai... my dad work in the JASDF. He knows about you... about who you were 3 years ago."

Hachiman: "Isshiki what type of drugs are yo-"

Iroha: "Senpai !... tell me the truth... all the files I've gathered. All the information I found. All the clue only points to you."

Her eye were actually tearing up. _What the hell ?_ I just sat in silence. Everyone was in silence. Guess I need to work on getting rid of my trails. How the hell did she found out. Her dad ? I though this was about an assignment

Iroha: "Senpai... or should I call you "Cipher" "

_That was the breaking point. How the hell did she know that ?_

Hachiman: "OK I get the point. I know about my short career as a mercenary I get it."

Yui: "Hikki ?!"

Yukino: "Hikigaya Kun explain Now !"

Hachiman: "Long story short. I went through some shit. I was adopted and try to find my real dad. Found out my real dad was a bastard and was lost. I choose to become a mercenary in order to do something meaningful for once. And then the shot had to hit the fan at Belarus."

The girls obviously was shook I mean obviously. It's not everyday that you club mate reveal that he was a former Mercenary.

Yukino: "I want to know what happen."

Yukinoshita straight up just ask

Yukino: "who are you ? Are you really Japanese ?, and are you a threat ?"

She was wary makes sense.

Yui: "Hikki that was 3 years ago you would have been.."

Hachiman: "I was 14 when I 1st got in the plane and after months of non-stop training, day in day out. My the time a month have passed I have around 120-125 flight hours."

Once again the whole room was silent.

Hachiman: "Listen as much as I want to brag about this shit believe I don't want to talk about it at all. I'd rather forget about it for good reasons."

_I stood up without bother asking anyone to leave and prepare to walk out when the ice queen pops in_

Yukino: "Tomorrow we are having a full time service club meeting. I want to know everything that happen and in detail. Who you are what happen and everything in between."

I was about to speak up when she interrupt me

Yukino: "I will talk to sensei about this and make an exception of allowing you to bring evidence and even alcohol to cope with the details but all I want to know is what happen."

_Her glare when I actually see it was pure fucking ice death glare and I shit you not I can feel the lasers coming out of her damn eyes._

Hachiman: "You have a report on this subject and want point of view of a soldier or something ?"

Yukino: "No I just want to know what is going on. Hikigaya-kun if I know what happen to you maybe I can fix that rotten personality of yours."

Hachiman: "Yeah last I check you ain't a therapist."

Yukino: "That's why I'm allowing alcohol."

_Of for fuck's sake she trying to get me drunk._

Hachiman: "How will I get back to my house ? Last I check I can't exactly bike home intoxicated."

Yukino: "Sensei will drive you home."

_Fucking A._

Yukino: "In return we promise not to speak of this outside of this very room. This include you too isshiki-San"

Isshiki: "Senpai you can trust us."

_The problem is not about trusting you it's about what happen if someone finds out._

_Y'know what ? fuck it I'll brush it off till tomorrow. I walk out off the room and head off home on my bike for the day. Was I mad ? Yeah I was mad. The fact the foxy kouhai was able find out about my identity made me made because if she knows, then who else know. I did not forget what happen to PJ's widow after the war. Fucking hell if that happens here then I'll have to move and I can't just leave Komachi here either. Hell of someone knew my last name then we as a family have to move and I refuse to let them go through what I did. When I arrive back home I head straight upstairs. I didn't need dinner, I don't need my sister so worry about her oni-Chan. What I need to do is just relax and forget all that just happen. _

_My room is as expected full of stuff you'd see in a teenager's room with an odd exception. On the shelf above my closet is a safe. I open the safe with the code I know best 1401. Inside was my old M9 service pistol from my air force days, an old dog tag with my name and affiliations, my old training helmet with my emblem on it. Finally the patch of my squadron, polish air forces 6th air division 66th Air Force unit. To think that was only 3 years ago. That night I try to sleep. But all I see are giant fireballs._


	3. Where it began

_This morning I am severely pissed and in more ways than one. I woke up almost 2 hour earlier than usual. I would go for my morning routine of basically being lazy but today I was just pissed. I went out for a jog instead. I jogged all the way to the school then jog back and by then komachi was up._

Komachi: "Oni-Chan is everything ok ?"

Hachiman: "Yeah...it's fine."

Komachi: "Oni-Chan you woke up early... that usually mean something is going on."

We stood there silent for a while. She suddenly notice the tag on my neck.

Komachi: "Oni-Chan are having nightmares about that day again ?"

Hachiman: "No...not exactly."

Komachi: "Then what is it ?"

I decide maybe she should know about the questioning today

Hachiman: "The service club found out about my career. They want to know more. In return they promise to keep quiet about this."

Komachi: "Oni-Chan... are you sure. This has always been a heavy topic with you."

_I can't really reply with something else can I ?_

Hachiman: "I'm more worried about what if someone else knew about me. What will happen to you guys. Mom, dad, you. I can't risk that."

Komachi: "oni-Chan i feel this might actually help you at least a small part of it."

_Huh ?_

Hachiman: "Huh ? How ?"

Komachi: "Oni-Chan how long have you kept this burden to yourself ? 3 whole years and you can't even bring this out for the accomplishments you did."

Hachiman: "Komachi... I've killed people and tore apart who knows how many families. I did not accomplish anything back then. I'm a monster."

She walk up to me, even though I a few heads taller than her she just cup my cheeks and look me in the eye. Her eyes were somewhat angry and pouty at the same time._ How do you actually do that._

Komachi: "Hikigaya Hachiman. You are not a monster. You may have killed people but you also have saved countless lives when you stopped V2. You've liberated a whole nation, oni-chan you may be the demon lord but your not evil. I know that ."

She continue to pinch my cheeks awhile saying it. Man I really did have the best adoptive sister ever. And not in the perverted kind.

Hachiman: "I guess for one it'll be ok."

Komachi: "Yeah give them a chance..."

Hachiman: "And if they betray me ? You know what happen with Pixy."

Komachi: "Then... I don't know."

Hachiman: "That's what I'm worried about."

We both stood in silence and for good reason.

Komachi: "Listen oni-Chan just go ok we'll figure this out later."

Hachiman: "Ok I'll grab my stuff I should be heading out soon."

Komachi: "Ok...hey Hachi."

_She called me by our pet name ? What's up with that ?_ She suddenly walk up to me then just flat out kiss me on the cheeks.

Komachi: "Don't push yourself too hard ok?"

So I went upstairs and grab my usual things, school bags and such and grab a few extra things. My service tag to the polish Air Force, my old squadron patch, and finally my classified service records. If they want proof then here it is. After a short shower and dressing up I walk outside the house and see hiratsuka sensei and her sports car outside the house. She was wearing her usual lab coat and for some reason she had this super smug grin on her face.

Shizuka: "Hey there Hikigaya I see you've got some dark past eh ? Should call you shounen boy now."

Hachiman: "real funny sensei."

Shizuka: "hey at least you have a interesting story to tell, I'm here being the hot single teacher."

Hachiman: "you want me to hook you up with my old squadron mate or something ?"

Unsurprisingly her eye sparkle.

Shizuka: "really !? Can you actually do that ?"

Hachiman: "sorry to break your dreams sensei most of the squadron was married but the biggest part is that it was only me and another guy in our squadron."

Shizuka: "that seems really understrength I though there would be more."

Hachiman: "Poland is not very wealthy they can't effort a lot of mercenary. They can effort the planes mainly because both superpowers were giving them planes left and right."

Shizuka: "that seems odd. Why would put so much into helping them ?"

Hachiman: "well Poland is not much noting other than the fact that it's a buffer zone and they'd rather have it be independent than under someone's thumb. Besides during the war some geologist found a decent amount of rare earth metals and some uranium last I heard."

Shizuka: "made sense that they didn't want that falling into anyone's hands."

Hachiman: "yeah obviously after seeing what it can do."

She went silent realizing the implications

Shizuka: "y-you were there ? On t-"

Hachiman: "yeah i was flying interception on some bombers heading for the allied ground forces. We got intel suggesting that they have nukes. What did not know it's that it was not the bombers but the missiles that set them off. All 7 of them."

She stop at the door of the car standing in silent while i move to enter the car. _I didn't have to say much she knows what it means_.

Shizuka: "was it as bad as they say ?"

Hachiman: "well I don't know I was too high up to see what happen on the ground but I did see the fire balls."

Shizuka: "I'm sorry for remind you about it."

She just look sheepishly to the ground. Seriously if I was here she I would ask her out on the spot.

Hachiman:"sensei lets go we'll be late and if other saw us it would be weird."

Shizuka: "r-right e-em just put your stuff in the back of the car."

I place all my gear including my bag in the back then I notice that sensei was constantly blushing and looking worried at the same time.

* * *

time skip to the end of class and start of the service club inquiry

* * *

Japan, Chiba, Sobu highschool march 2019, 35.615922N , 140.104414E 15:30 local time

* * *

the service club room as set up for this inquiry and logging of importance to this club, all request are canceled for today and all members are present including 2 guest.

Hachiman: "what is she doing here?"

the person in question is the sliver haired delinquent Kawasaki Saki.

Saki:"I heard the things from yesterday and Yukinoshita wanted me to be a witness."

I just look over to Yukinoshita with my best glare. _what the hell are you thinking Ice Queen._

yukinoshita: "Hikigaya you are scaring me please stop. i'd rather have more witness and possibly carry you home after the story telling."

saki:" wait what ?"

'BLAM !" a wild sensei suddenly appeared.

shizuka: "oi hikigaya I got the drinks for you to get started."

Saki: "what ? why are you trying to gert him drunk ?!"

Hachiman: "basically she is not a therapist and try to use alcohol to compensate."

Saki: "How in the seven circle of hell is that a good idea ?" she immediately look over to me.

Hachiman:"Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea."

Shizuka:"Don't worry i can drive him home if things go bad, anyway hikigaya i got beer, whiskey and vodka."

Saki: "why do you have that stash in the school ?"

Shizuka: "i don't brought this from my house over just for this occasion."

Iroha: "that's good we don't want students getting a hold of those things. the past thing we need is a bunch of drunk students."

_yet you guys are trying to get me drunk. hello ? _

Yukino: "anyway we should start with the inquiry."

everyone took a seat and instead of doing anything he grab the evidence of his patch, and service record.

Hachiman: "here is additional evidence being my combat files and records along with my squadron patch."

Yukino:" that is very much appreciated hikigaya-kun although most of things are already acquired by isshiki-San."

Iroha:"most of the information was quite classified but the only thing i can make out was the pictures and profile which is yours but other than that is your combat and that you are a part of the JSADF and that you are already a part of a squadron here in japan after high school."

Hachiman:"explain those as well."

Yukino:"well then lets start."

Yui: "so hikki how did you end up there ?"

Hachiman: "i guess it start with my 1st car crash and how i came to realize that I'm adopted."

yui: "you're adopted ? so you and Komachi."

Hachiman: "yes we are not blood related at all. in fact that's where i found out that i'm half European specifically, Belarus."

everyone: "What ?!"

Yukino:"you are half belarus ?! and you fought and killed your own country men ?!"

Hachiman:" 1st off i maybe half related to my enemy, but I have no sympathy for those bastards especially if one of them was the one who left me for dead."

Yui: "what ?"

Hachiman:"my real biological father was a belarus citizen but my biological mother was Japanese. however once my mother was pregnant with me the bastard left my mom and never returned."

shizuka:"what about your mother ?"

hachiman:"she gave birth to me fine but she put me up for adoption and then left me. I'm less mad at her mainly because she was the one who named me."

Yui:"so that is where you got your name. so did you find her later on in life ?"

Hachiman: "during recovery from my 1st car crash I was told apparently I was adopted by the doctor mainly because my genetics don't match up with the rest of the family. at that point obviously I felt like crap and I was 13 so I came down hard my own mind about my identity and who I am as a person. the doc gave me clue being that I'm half Japanese so that was some sort of identity but the other half was European. the doc did manage to find my old birth certificate from the orphanage that took me in and that lead to my mother."

Yui: "so you did met your mother, how was she."

Hachiman: "I did find her after recovery, but turns out she was..."

Yukino:" something bad happened."

_I guess this is where I took the 1st drink being a simple Asahi beer. _

Saki: "oh here comes the bad part."

Hachiman: "she was doing treatment for the last stage of cancer that day was one of her last days actually living, when I did see her she off course have no idea who was until I told her my name, she smiled and from what doc said, that was apparently the 1st time she smiled in a very long time."

Hikigaya ended up with a distant look with his dead fish eyes. Yuigahama in her heart was broken, to someone she sees as a friend in such great pain at such age cause her maternal instinct to kick wanting to go and give him a hug but was still shock at the pain he suffered alone, Yukinoshita was wondering if the man in front of her was the same man that she knew. the amount of suffering he went through at that age. compare to her it was equal but the age seeing one's life shattered then seeing your own mother dying in front of you was much more painful negligence. Hiratsuka wanted to go in and hug him, her own pain was overshadowed by his pain. isshiki wanted to cry, her own senpai, someone she place a lot of burden on ended up with way more problems than herself, never felt more guilty than she is now, Kawasaki went silent, in her mind though she was screaming bloody murder, someone that young should never have to have their life torn apart by a single incident.

Hachiman: "I was able to talk to her for a few more days, just to know who I am and how I came to be in this world. one day I visited her and she gave me a picture and a name. I still remember her last words. It was "I'm sorry" and then she went limp. her heart monitor stopped and she was gone."

Hikigaya shed a tear. _it's ok mom, this is the last tear I shed for you. everything's ok now. _

at this point the most of the girls wanted to cry and for isshiki she was crying already.

Iroha:"(sniffles)..S-senpai why d-didn't you say anything about this ?" she ask while still crying, she couldn't bear the idea of seeing one's mother die, to see the last possible family member dying in front of you had to shatter a lot of dreams

Hachiman:" on that day I made a promise to my mom's spirit if it ever existed, if I will cry for then it's a good reason, I'll find my father somehow. if I couldn't then I'll need to do something worthwhile before I die. that's when I decide to go fine my father no matter where he was and if needed fight him, then I'll die fighting. at the time all I had my rage, I wanted payback. that's when I began to track where and who my father was. I track the DNA to Europe and particularly Belarus on the western borders near Poland. my adopted folks aren't happy as you can imagine, but in the end they let me go saying that from the day I learn about my adoption I was much more matured than anyone my age, but then again I was a 13 year old with a bloody vendetta so it's the best idea. Komachi begged for me not to go but I told her that at some point I'll be back. and with only a decent amount of money and a name and passport to traveled to Belarus. when I finally got there all I have is the picture of my father. at the time belarus was a democratic republic in a economic trouble and I ask around about who my father was with the picture. I ended up with the police when they see my father's picture. it belonged to a famous and ruthless business owner. he apparently was also a local scumbag. trust me afterwards I wanted to die. instead I ended with a grandma out in the wild and I lived with her for a while before I crossed the border to Poland."

Yukinoshita:" to think you went through all that at the age of 13."

Hachiman:" yeah well this is where I became a mercenary. I was walking around when I found a recruitment program for child soldier, at that point I was so low in terms of morale that I didn't care that I did have a living biological father. I join the group and trained with them for a better part of a year. That's when I found my talent as a fighter pilot. I had a good sense of balance and a good eyesight while also being quite smart for age, my trainer even said it would be a waste putting me in the infantry. on my 14 birthday I was assign to a squadron moving to the mountains in Germany. At that point it was when Belarus began to invade it's neighbors. the squadron I was assign to was called glam team. that's where I meet my team during the war."

Saki:" That's when the legends start ?"

Hachiman: "I Guess you can say that...…. It all started on a cold and Snowy day."

here is the second chapter and where the ace combat section begins. here I will try to follow the story of ace combat while intertwining with Oregairu story as well. for the 1st 6 mission it would follow the Knight route and every 6 the ace style will continue to become more darker and in process become more cynical and more becoming of Hikigaya in character. this is what I will try to do.


End file.
